The Pain of Being Left Behind: Ladies
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: 50 Or more something drabble about the pain of being a mutant in love from the Ladies of the X-men Read and Review, no flaming!
1. A Woman's Truth

**A Woman's Passion**

Middi: Wassup my friends? I'm REALLY being hammered by the teachers at my school to finish my homework and such and such blah de blah blah blah and all that kind of stuff, so that's why I haven't been updating but in about a week or two it'll calm down and I'll be able to keep writing my fics again!. But my best friend has been feeling all sad and has been critical of herself for a while now and I decided to cheer her up with my fics!

Middi: I'm gonna be putting the chapter up from my fave shows or games. Like 5-20 drabbles will be about one game/show genre, then the next one will be.

*4 of my characters in my fics pop out*

Kitty: Hey Mid! Hurry up and update "Shadows Within the Night"! I wanna know what happens to me and Kurt!

Ino: What about "Her Time Alone"? Mine only has one chapter! Hurry up or else I'll have to hit you with my 16 hit combo!

Tear: "The Shadow People" Middi! You have to finish that one! The last one ended so romantically. (K maybe not BUT STILL!)

Kurt: I'm with my Katzchen always and forever, but she's right! You should finish with our story! You know the ENTIRE story but you just feel too lazy to put it onto the word document!

Middi:…ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO BE ANNOYING? I BUST MY FINGERS TRTING TO PUT DOWN YOUR STORIES GAWD DAMMIT!

All:…

Middi: What? NOW you've all got nothing to say?

*Best friend walks in*

Bookworm: Middi? Are you scaring the characters again? Come here

Middi: Yes Bookie.

*hugs*

Bookworm: Now does that feel better?

Middi: No

Bookworm: Want to hijack your Sister's car and go buy some cookie dough

Middi:…You had me at hijack

(A/N Sorry guys. I was feeling random. Bookworm does not exist on fanfiction; it's just my nickname for her.)

* * * * *

(Guess who! First one gets my pity and eternal cookies!)

Whoever thought that I, the coldest hearted woman anyone has known, would fall in love?

Never in my life did I think of it.

But you came at me, like a flaming comet, piercing my darkened sky.

The sound of his voice was what had me,

So flowing, like a symphony in one note.

He didn't pity me, for what I thought would destroy my chances to feel.

He just stared at me, with eyes the color of rubies.

Every time I felt like crying, to destroy my chances of life and just end it,

He was there.

As enemies who felt like they belonged,

He, a thief,

I, a southern belle, with a cold persona.

When the world found out,

What we were,

He wasn't there,

To dry the tears I had shed.

When he came and took me back,

To the home I so severely hate,

I remembered why I had felt that way.

No one would understand why I was like that,

So secluded,

And alone.

When they were safe at home,

With their loving parents,

I was in my room,

Afraid that death would come to me.

But when he came into my life,

It felt like everything was lifted from me.

My burden,

My curse,

The only thing that kept me from dying.

His words were blunt,

And hard to hear.

He told me things,

About the things that he had to bear.

The first time his gifts became mine,

I realized that I wasn't the only one with a curse to bear.

He was my trench coat angel,

My gamble on life.

Now that I look at him,

Our children,

Surrounded by those who knew their gifts,

Surrounded by those people who once sought to kill me,

Some who I was a beloved teammate,

A trusted friend,

And a worthwhile sister,

A daughter,

I realize something.

Something that would have me laughing now.

I wasted so much time,

On whom I was supposed to be,

That I didn't think even once,

On whom I was longing to be.

Now that I drift away,

On clouds white and pure,

With wings that are strong and beautiful,

I know that if I had just stayed with my dreams,

I might still be alive.

With my pale moonlight skin,

And hair of red and white,

I remember the way you held your tears,

After the carried my body away.

Now I see you smiling,

With our precious sons hand in hand,

And I can't help but be proud,

That we were the X-men.


	2. A Woman's Heartache

**A Woman's Heartbreak**

Middi: Hello again! Sorry 'bout my rant last chapter. Had to get it off my chest and yell at the characters. Don't own the X-men k people? Rogue and Gambit's chapter last one. Yeah…It was sad. I'm sorta feeling in that blah mood too. Just like Bookworm. Yes and this is another sad mood chapter sorry. BUT! I have a very special guest here with me to tell you all a very important message. *starts to laugh manically*

MARVEL: So yeah…*slightly creeped out* Anyway hello!...

Middi:…that's it?

MARVEL: Yep. Pretty much it.

Middi: *Glares* You were supposed to say my fics are the best and recommend them you dolt!

MARVEL: But I don't have to. Besides, they're **MY **characters your using, no?

Middi: Stoopid copyright issues…

* * * * *

Sitting in the park with a sad face on a Saturday night wasn't something that normally occurs for me.

I was a girl who radiates energy,

Someone always looking for fun,

Or trouble.

I was always on the party circuit,

Always looking for something that goes BOOM.

But, I was still sitting here.

_Alone._

And I unfortunately come to the conclusion of my story too late.

I still should have listened.

I should have listened to her,

My best friend in the world,

When she told me about _him_.

She told me he would break my heart,

Tear it into a million pieces,

Then spit me out more broken then before.

I knew she was right.

And she _was_.

But I felt like I could be the one,

The one to change his ways,

To think in another way than to live life in the fast lane.

We were both so similar once.

I was a runaway from my old life,

Running from a family that abused me,

My 'explosive' power was nothing but a nuisance,

Not to mention my personality,

It drove people away.

He was just a runner,

Someone who took life like it was a game,

Something that he could redo,

Put more tokens into the machine and not care one bit.

But now,

We were on opposite ends of the scale.

Me, running from _what_ I was,

A Freak,

A Mutant.

Him, running from the fate of his sister.

Now that I see you don't care for me,

Where was I to go but back to them?

My father was still in jail,

And my mother was probably half dead by now,

The house we lived in ruins,

The only safe haven left on earth was there.

He welcomed me with open arms,

Was open to _everything_ that _I _was,

He wouldn't be afraid of me and my power,

And everything was as it was.

My mentor decided upon more training.

He had this idea in his head,

That if I trained hard enough I'd forget about you.

But nothing will ever make me forget,

The way you made me feel.

Your speed made me feel alive,

So carefree and fun,

Everything you decided upon made my head whirl.

I had become an addict,

And my drug of choice was your fast flowing life.

Now, here I sit,

Looking off to what could have been us.

He was an arrogant little prick,

And I was a reckless slut.

But we made each other feel completed.

Someone to turn to when the darkness crept up on us.

But that small act of my confession,

That's what drove you away from me.

I told you my true feelings,

The ones of affection,

And ones of love.

At first you stayed with me,

Made me feel like I was a special kind of girl meant for you.

I thought you had gazed lovingly into my eyes.

Then,

You dropped me like a tonne of bricks.

I cried for hours on Amara's shoulder,

Crying for hours on end,

Because I had lost you.

I heard in the mutant gossip grapevine that you were currently dating only one girl,

You usually had more than ten following your scent,

Trying to get a date with you.

But when we were together,

I had scared all of them away from you.

You were supposed to mine.

But now,

Sitting in the park at this late hour,

I look to see such a happy couple.

With arms around each other staring into the other's eyes.

Whatever the boy had said made her giggle,

And he lightly kissed her on the neck.

He must've lightly whispered something sweet and romantic into her ear,

Because she had wrapped her arms around him,

_I __**wanted**_that life.

After a few minutes later the fire department was called for a gas explosion in the park.

And for two people,

An ambulance was called.

One for severe burns,

The other,

A morgue was called.

I felt so angry at that couple,

Just for being in love,

Just for being able to feel.

At this point I didn't care what I had just done,

All I cared about now was going to get a gutbomb burger.

Oh right,

And to die of this wretched heartache.


	3. A Woman's Happiness

**A Woman's Happiness**

Middi: Hey Guys! Haven't been updating cause all of this GAWD DAMN HOMEWORK! Luckily I have March Break off, and can write all that week. Oh right 2 things, one I don't own X-men. Two being we have a new host! Give it up FOOOORRRRR…………

Symphy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Symphy: …Hello. Um I don't know what to put here Middi…these readers kinda creep me out to tell the truth…

Middi: Oh be spontaneous Sym!...and we're not supposed to tell them that! *whispering*

Symphy: Get on with the story you wacko.

Middi: Hai Hai Symphy-chan. So review and all of that plz!

Symphy: **Plus** I'll make Middi read the reviews you guys give us and she'll take your ideas for new chapters on whomever. Sound good? Yeah, I know it does.

* * * * *

At the beginning,

You repulsed me,

You were disgusting,

A freak,

Demon.

But back then,

I was foolish,

Stupid,

An annoying little sister,

And that valley girl slut.

And the only reason people hung out with me was for my brains,

Or to try and get with me.

No one ever got a date with me,

And some people weren't happy about that.

I was the object of everyone's ridicule,

No one felt the need to console me,

Not before or after my powers activated.

And then when I got my powers,

Nothing felt real anymore.

I felt like I would just sink into the ground and die there,

If no one would come save me.

I fell through the floor,

More than a couple of times at the institute,

And I could tell you were genuinely afraid.

But not with me,

But _for _me.

As if you might of thought,

That if I continued to fall,

I would fall out of your arms,

And into the cold earth.

And I think now,

Did I really deserve to be treated this wonderful?

And that was the first time I actually truly smiled in years.

He had the sweetest heart,

And the funniest laugh.

He made all my nightmares go away,

Ones that haunted me throughout the days,

Ones that had me shrieking hysterically when I woke up.

And always replaced them with wonderful,

Amazing,

Happy dreams.

They held me sane through what is ten fold worse than a session with Logan,

High School.

I was happy when I got a good grade,

And sad when I got a bad one.

I was coveted by those who were normal,

And feared when I was found out.

But all through that,

That 1000 megawatt smile of yours never faded.

Never faltered.

I wasn't happy that _you__**,**_

Out of every bitch or bastard that deserved to rot,

That _you_ had to hide.

It wasn't right.

If I could,

I would take away your physical mutation and give it to someone else.

But to be honest,

The tail you have is kinda hot,

And the fur is so soft and fluffy,

It feels like velvet and silk.

But the fangs give us a little nuisance.

The thing I love most about you is your eyes.

Unlimited flowing gold,

It swirls around in circles,

And makes me just stare at them.

And even thought this happened,

And your crying,

I feel so alive now,

So happy and carefree.

Even as I'm dying.

Even as I see the tears running down your cheeks,

Even as I wasn't so badly to wipe them away…

It was a normal mission we were on,

Save mutants from non-mutant people,

But this time it was different.

On boats,

People were smuggling mutants as slaves,

Threatening them with guns,

Or hurt those younger and more scared than them.

When you're a mutant,

You stick together or die together.

It had me running to the bathroom to cough up my lunch.

You and I had freed most of those captured,

But there were some being held close to the control room,

For extra protection,

And to have their powers abused.

Both of us got them out,

And were hurrying back to the Blackbird,

When a man came out with a shotgun in front of us.

I told him to take the kids and run,

Since I would be safe,

He transported them all into the hull of our ship,

Then came back for me.

But he transported a little too far to the side,

Then I heard a loud **BANG**,

And saw in slow motion as the bullet went toward you.

You were only a couple of feet away form me,

Close enough I could save you,

And sacrifice myself.

It kept getting closer to you,

And so was I.

I saw your face twist in horror,

And concern,

As I pushed you out of the way,

And to have the bullet pierce the skin below my heart.

I was flown back by the blow,

And you darted forward,

Eyes looking deadly,

And broke his neck mercilessly.

You gather me into your arms,

And the tears run loose.

Like Niagara Falls,

Or rapids on a river.

I smile,

And start to phase my body down to the engine room.

Your eyes wide with fear as I get out of your grasp,

Yelling for me to come back,

To stop falling.

But this time,

I wanted to fall.

To fall out of this horrid world of sadness,

Anger,

And fear.

I reach the engine room,

Blood coursing down my body,

It was hard for me to stay up,

I notice the controls,

It was all electronic,

Good,

I was gonna blow this shithole up.

I hear the sound you make making its way throughout the hallway,

He was searching for me.

I started to panic,

I frantically waved my arms around the control panels,

All systems were crashing,

But I knew you had heard me.

You tore down the door and see me,

Your precious golden eyes still wet with tears.

You take hold of me,

Then we're in the Blackbird.

We all look out the window,

Seeing if I had done my job,

The ship was slowly sinking into the sea.

Once again I smile,

Then fall to the ground in unbelievable pain.

I was clutching my whole left side,

All of it covered in my own blood.

You scream for Hank to come,

And the last thing I saw before I blackened out was your deep golden eyes.

* * * * *

I don't know how long I'd been out.

All I knew was you had been at my side since day one,

And through all the bitching an complaining,

You still made me smile.

You were asleep when I woke up,

Clutching my hand to stay here,

To stay with you.

I lightly shake you awake,

Then smile at your reaction.

True and pure happiness.

Like how you make me feel everyday.

And I tell you,

"Fuzzy? This Pretty Little Kitty needs circulation in her arm if you want me better."

And the first of many kisses that made me truly happy came.

'_Cause whenever I'm with him,_

_He makes me happy…'_

* * * * *

Middi: Damn. That's my longest one I tink.

Symphy: Yeah…Now go write another one.


	4. A Woman's Perfection

**A Woman's Perfection**

Middi: Yo. Don't own X-men and Ima tired so I don't wanna write more here.

Symphy: I told you not to go through twelve cases of pop, then go to a chocolate factory pig-out and go have a sugar high for ten minutes running around in circles.

Middi: Shaddup! *Dies* (Okay not DIES but sugar high dies)

* * * * * * *

Pretty,

Sexy,

Popular,

Smart,

Seductive,

Powerful,

Athletic,

Perfect.

Perfection.

That is what claims my life.

My curse,

My life,

My attachment,

My fire.

Without it…

I'm worthless.

A piece of trash like the rest of them.

Not once did anyone see why I spited my life.

Not once did anyone notice why I'm so scared of leaving my haven of being perfect.

It was because of my life before the powers.

I was an only child,

So naturally I was bratty,

And annoying.

Everything was mine,

I was raised like that.

So how could anyone blame my personality?

Then my powers developed painfully,

Just like yours.

But with me,

I couldn't get their thoughts out of my head.

I knew what everyone thought about me.

How I would just waltz into a room and everyone stares.

How no one would yell at me for taking a little more of something,

Or taking more of _someone_.

Like you.

_Always_ you.

It hurt me to see you in such pain,

As I wrapped my arms around Duncan's neck,

And slowly went upward towards his mouth…

It was torture,

It was cruel,

It was _inhuman._

But no matter how mean it was…

I had to do it.

I had to.

If I didn't,

I would lose the one thing I felt comfortable in.

My _perfect_ life.

I don't really care about those people who talk behind my back,

Because why should I mind,

If the only reason they do that,

Is because their jealous.

They want to be _me_.

They want to close on something they could never attain,

Being my level of perfect.

Right now is no different.

I'm in indescribable pain,

And still relishing in the fact that I'm perfect.

My mind is losing a battle against fire,

A bird…

A _phoenix._

And all of you look at me with jealousy.

But not you.

You're _worried. _

With your family gone,

Prof X and I were your family.

We took care of you,

And helped you see,

Lasers from the eyes weren't what made you cool.

It was the fact you didn't think me perfect.

And I hated that.

I was determined to make you mine,

To make you see what I am,

Forced or not.

Duncan could shove a light post up his ass for all I care,

You.

Would.

Be.

Mine.

And right now,

Being up in the dark night sky,

Every memory,

Thought,

And feeling of everyone on the planet courses through my mind,

Giving me pain.

And I realized something.

I was going to die.

And then fire and nothingness claims me.

But I really don't care,

I don't care I'm dying or about you.

Because no matter what,

I'm perfect.

And nothing changes that.

* * * * *

Middi: H O L Y C R A P. That will probably be my worst chapter ever. I don't like Jean and this is her chapter. It really sucks in my opinion…But I like my ending

Symphy: You're just not really into the pairing, and you spent too long on this one you just dropped it.

Middi: Yeah…Next one I SWEAR will be better, and can I have some **REVIEWS **please? I want to know if anyone's reading this or if I should drop it.

Symphy: You will **NOT **drop it Mid. Unfortunately, I won't let you.

Middi: Okay I won't drop it, but tell me if its good or bad er something.


	5. A Woman's Stress

**A Woman's Stress**

Middi: New chappy! Look guys, school is almost done and then, _**maybe, **_not making any promises, I will try and update every week or so. Kay?

Symphy: Just get on with the story Middi, you have to stop reminding the reader's stuff they heard a bajillion times over.

Middi: Yeah. Don't own X-men or MARVEL. MARVEL…owns…MARVEL. Yep.

Symphy: Alright then. And another thing, can you guys maybe give us reviews? Middi is crying over not having reviews.

Middi: No I'm not.

Symphy: *pulls out shaving wax* You will be soon enough mwahahaha.

~Oo0oO~

Is it that hard for people to realize we are not enemies?

They treat us like dirt,

Trash,

And caged animals used for circus shows.

We are _people._

Not monsters like barbaric humans believe we are.

The students are regular teenagers.

Kurt is blue and furry,

And he teleports.

But he has the appetite of the BLOB,

Plus his practical jokes are rivaled to Bobby and Jubilee.

Jean is the one who keeps us in line,

And her telekinetic slash telepathic powers are ones not to be trifled with.

Scott is the leader who binds the group.

With his laser vision he could destroy a city,

But he uses it for mankind,

Not against it.

Bobby is the weirdest of the bunch that's for sure.

He is either brave or stupid enough to do this no human or mutant would do.

Freeze Wolverine in his sleep,

Mess with Kitty's study schedule,

And redo Rogue's side of the room for the Little Mermaid.

That takes guts.

His ice attacks are not to be underestimated.

Rogue is quiet and collected.

She is afraid of her powers,

But Charles and the rest of us can help her.

Kitty keeps us motivated.

Her powers are getting out of control nowadays,

And Kurt is worried for her,

But she still makes an effort to help us.

Amara keeps the heat on,

Literally.

She keeps the fire within us burning,

And doesn't stop when everything seems lost.

And then there's me.

I'm worried for my nephew,

Who's with the Morlocks,

And his new physical mutation.

While I'm here,

In a cramped box,

Breathing deeply but inside I'm scared.

I am the Storm.

And I need to keep everything in my control.

But how am I to do that when I'm in this box?

They will come for me.

The natives of my beloved Africa,

The humans who think of us like pests,

And those who chose to defy logic and try to rescue me.

Even if it is futile.

I was treated as a goddess that brought salvation to my country,

And they rewarded me with praise.

But a dark shaman wanted to control my power,

And seal me away,

Taking the control of the elements of weather with him,

So he could control my homeland.

Looking at the part I play now,

And the part I have played I realize something,

I am just a puppet,

Used for Apocalypse's malicious deeds,

And was used to make up for the magic lost from Africa.

I cry silenced tears,

And wonder if there is any hope left.

But Evan never gave up hope.

I'm still attacking him,

My body is without my control.

Apocalypse is a dirty thief and a rotten mutant.

Thinking about all of this gives me a headache.

The X-men will never give up until the win,

So I'm asking the Team if they can relieve me of this goddamned stress afterward.

~Oo0oO~

Middi:…Well that totally sucked.

Symphy: Indeed. What is wrong with you?

Middi: Well I wasn't in the pairing mood today; I did this in like, 15 minutes, so it's really bad.

Symphy: Y'know, we should get Booky to do some of this!

Middi: NO WAY IN HELL!

Symphy: Why not?

Middi: Booky is pure and innocent! *innocent as to hijack my sister's car and go eat cookie dough*

Symphy: Riiight. Reviews are appreciated. You guys do know that you can request Middi to take your reviews and make a chapter dedicated to you guys right? I think we mentioned that already, in like, the last couple of chapters.

Middi: PLZ review guys. I have absolutely no idea if you guys like it or not. It would really be appreciated! K so…probably gonna go to sleep now. And if I don't add stuff past 9, because I usually add stuff like past 2 to 4 am, its because my dad put a damned curfew on the internet…-.- Unfortunately I'm too stupid to figure out how to fix it.

Symphy: Plus you guys can send us you OC's and get a story dedicated to them. But until I do a side oneshot other story thing with the guys you're gonna have to send me girl OC's. Thx!


	6. A Woman's Fear

**A Woman's Fear**

Middi: Hello mah PEEPS! Sorry for taking the ENTIRE SUMMER. Sorry….. BOOFULLNESS! I'm acting weird and I have no particular reason to tell any of you's.

Symphy: You need to tone down the hyperness Middi your starting to creep me out.

Middi: Do not care whatsoever. M'kay guys I got a really nice review and she sorta asked me to do a Jonda fic. Now considering the pairing, I'm not much of a Jonda fan, I will go and give the idea sent by my reviewer and do a blood-ish, hot-ish, thing one…-_-

Symphy: Nice grammar there. WARNING: This IS an **M **sorta one so ya. No lemons but there actually are tons of blood and suggestive stuff and gore and all that crap. You might not like it, but we had to go from scratch here. Don't mind the couple in all respect, but we're not die-hard fans. You guys don't like it? Press backspace button…Or forward…when we get the next chapter up…I guess. 0.0 We don't own X-men bladeblahblahblah. So ya…we're done. STORY TIME!

~Oo0oO~

My fault.

Everything's _**my **_fault!

The blood coursing down John's face,

The blood mixing with sparks of flames still going from his lighters,

The excruciating pain he's feeling because his powers are stuck on the inside of him,

And the giant metal beam stuck in-between his chest.

It was _**my **_damn fault!

My control always wavers when my father is nearby,

And that's why John's dying,

The anger that I had felt for my father.

It always goes back to the time when he left me,

And showed no concern or sadness to where I was going.

I was going into an **asylum.**

That was where you threw crazy people into,

And not your barely eight year old daughter that has a problem controlling her mutant abilities.

I had to scrounge up food,

Get treated like a menace,

Get fitted in too-small clothes,

And have to endure the taunts and sexual remarks from my inmates.

Inmates.

That was what a criminal had to go through.

Not a small child.

The most ordinary thing I've done in my entire life is go to the mall.

But then I defeated the X-men,

Tore through down-town and brought a Sentinel down atop of my father,

And defeat my father (again) who was under the control of an ancient mutant who was hell-bent on turning the entire human population into mutants.

Yes.

**Very **normal.

For a mutant.

We face persecution,

Ridicule,

Harassment,

And threats.

But no one really gives a damn except the mutant superiors.

Xavier.

Mystique.

**Magneto**.

And many others across the world.

But they are the controllers of most of the mutant population.

If your not working for Magneto its Xavier.

And Mystique gets everyone in-between.

And that was where it started.

The Brotherhood was causing some trouble for Bayville,

And then we expanded to New York,

And then finally Washington.

The X-men were sent to stop us,

But the Acolytes were brought into the mix with a powerful mutant signature showing up.

Gambit's convert wasn't boding well with the rest of Magneto's squad,

And a couple of fire tricks and threats ascended into a full-scale mutant battle in front of the White House.

The power taker girl,

Rogue,

Was doing amazing things.

She was taking everyone's powers on a large scale force.

She got to Pyro,

So I thought he was safe.

I just had a small sense of attraction to the pyro-maniac…

Or,

A bigger,

More loving relationship in my mind.

On a more…sexual relationship considering what we did not a couple of nights ago.

So I was prohibiting most people's powers,

One was Sabertooth,

The X-men leader,

Cyclops.

Plus that cat girl.

Kitty.

But I didn't know what side affects it had on her.

Or the rest of them for that matter.

It was because my powers were _evolving_.

She had that blue guy next to her,

She was weeping,

And her own body was somehow fusing with the cement.

You could **actually **see the amount of pain she was in it was that bad.

Her blood was turning the black tar mahogany,

And I could see the way her body's particles were rejecting the huge change in molecules by the way her body was jerking.

And I was guessing that Cyclops couldn't see at all,

From the way his own eyes were coursing down red blood,

And by the way his arms hands were clawing at his eyes you would think he wanted to rip them out.

And Sabertooth's powers…

It looked as though he was being ripped apart from the inside by some sort of beast.

His body was being bruised,

Stabbed,

Gutted,

And maybe being…

I had to gulp at this one,

Eaten by his own powers…

But that wasn't the worst part,

The worst part was that I could **hear **that they were in pain.

Their screams,

Their moaning in pain,

And the looks of their faces are enough to scar me for life.

This new evolution in my powers was causing those who get hit with a blast of my inhibiting energy,

To reverse the manifestation in the consequences of their powers I realized.

I could probably slowly,

And excruciatingly painfully kill people with my new mutant evolution.

I was powerful,

And I reveled in that fact.

But it was scaring the most _**holy SHIT **_outta me!

And that was when I saw him,

My father and the being who destroyed my life.

Magneto.

My rage started building,

Before it was nausea and vomit,

Because of what I did to the other mutants.

Now nothing but pure rage and fury.

My father's powers could destroy him,

I didn't care.

I just wanted him to feel what I felt,

But to a small extent,

Because no one could feel what I had felt.

Going closer to him my powers flared,

No one was looking,

So who _really _had to know?

But who would actually care that Magneto would be taken down?

Magneto was a tyrant who bullied others,

He blackmailed people,

Bribed,

Hired,

Threatened,

To make people work for him.

I was going to put an end to that here and now!

I outstretched both my hands and prepared to give him the worst blast of his life,

But as I shot my powers closer and closer to him,

My powers glinted a malicious and mysterious blue-red,

As I saw someone deflect my blast towards themselves.

And giant flames erupted from the spot in front of Magneto.

We both backed away because of the burn.

Every mutant was staring at us,

And at the…

Ground?

When I saw their faces I knew it was bad,

But I never knew how bad it was going to be until I actually saw it.

John,

Pyro,

His body was on the ground covered in my inhibiting power and his body was jerking in unnatural ways.

His flamethrowers were going wild,

Spewing flames so huge,

Just like Pyro was spewing his blood from everywhere I saw.

His skin was getting darker,

What was happening?

And then I saw as Pyro's arm exploded,

And putting the fluids of his arms,

Blood,

Gasoline,

Arteries.

It blew up all in my face.

I violently lurched my lunch onto the pavement.

I looked at my hands in horror.

Everyone just stared at me.

No one spoke a word,

But there were sounds.

That Kitty girl screaming her lungs out,

Cyclops attempting to dissect his own eyeballs,

Sabertooth's growling,

And John's agonized whimpering.

I tried to get a hold of myself,

So I studied my surroundings.

The houses and apartment buildings were completely destroyed.

The cement of the buildings was tossed unceremoniously around the battlefield.

_Battlefield_.

Yes,

_Very _normal.

The White House had been burned to the ground,

Again.*

The bodies of people,

Mutant and human alike,

Were scattered everywhere and unidentifiable.

There were still flames on the ground,

Burning the pavement,

Turning it into tar,

And the trees were like marshmallows left in the fire for too long.

Marshmallows were squishy and gooey,

Like…

Or…gans.

And I promptly heaved again.

But then I heard a strange noise in this bloody environment.

I heard laughter?

Laughter in a place as disgusting and impure as this?

I violently whipped my head to look around,

And found the person laughing was at my feet.

"John…?" I asked bewildered.

He gave me a small smile and still looked like the cocky,

Arrogant,

Gentleman…

Passionate…

L…oving.

I had to scramble those thoughts out of my head.

Not even a couple of days ago had we just been people…

Not mutants with abilities that could kill others,

Just regular people.

And I treasure each and every one of those moments we had together.

Laughing at the Brotherhood of Idiots,

Pretending we actually cared about what our 'superiors' told us to do,

And pranking the Xavier institute.

All of that were just a fragment of the memories we shared…

Now I'm afraid…

Afraid that all of our memories are now gone,

And we can't make new ones…

Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality**…

Yeah…

I need to get better quotes…

John looks at me for the last time,

And says with a gentle and the cocky arrogant bastard smirk on his face…

"Life is something you don't want to waste messing with,

Cause if you do,

It'll come back to bite cha' in the ass Sheila."

And I wasn't afraid anymore for him…

Because Pyro was dead.

And so was I.

~Oo0oO~

Middi:…..GAWD DAMMIT! Sorry about this shitty chapter guys…. Really.

Symphy: I do not know how the HELL we even came up with this one….. Sorry Dholefire….I'm REALLY sorry if we totally killed this fic for you….and the rest of you guys.

Middi: Right now it is time I SHOULD be working on my drama project, but I am spending it writing stories….. yeah I lurve you guys and don't give up on me yet!


	7. A Woman's Annoyance

**A Woman's Annoyance**

Middi: N'other chappy! Don't own X-men. *Pout* It's just me here. Read and review plz!...Again!

Middi: Gawd damnit I did it again! I forgot to put in the star * thingies in last chapter! K, now here they are! Sorry again! I just want you guys to know that yes, I am Canadian, and I might put in eh? To prove it in my stories.

"The White House had been burned,

Again.* = Now you would have to know Canadian, American history pretty well to know this one! In 1814 I think…yeah! August 24 1814…. We freaking awesome Canadians burned down the Whitehouse! I have no offense to Americans in any regard though! Most of my friends, hate to admit I don't have that many, live in the states actually… My COUSINS live in the states too. I do NOT want to start a civil war or something or other because so this and I hope this comment won't spur you into thinking I do.

And the next one….. Is a favorite quote of mine! Not revealing where it was said, BUT if you find out, I'll do my best and write a story for whatever couple, even if it is OCxOC and yeah….I'll reveal it if someone gets it right! And plz do read my before and after parts of my oneshots in these things. It makes me feel special…..

Middi: You heard my commenting voices! Now, on with the story!

~OoOo0oOoO~

I am actually going to kill him.

I swear to Kami* I am going to kill him!

I just got back,

His _**best friend **_got back from being away from so long he pulls a huge _prank _on _**me**_!

He has **no **idea what I went through!

The amount of fear I held…

I had to stay on the streets while the Japanese Army was after me.

He was there,

With people,

With _mutants _he actually knew and cared for!

While I was left alone to fend for myself.

My parents took me back home to Tokyo and was enrolled in a very _exclusive_,

_Private_,

And '_Special_' School.

'_Special_' meant that I was going to a school for underdeveloped children.

For children with mental problems,

Children with autism*,

And under-achieved slack-off kids whose parents had the money to send them away!

My parents weren't well off,

For years I wasn't allowed to get my own uniforms to go to school,

They were all my siblings' old school clothes.

So why would they send me to an expensive under-developing children's high school?

It was degrading.

It was humiliating!

Next to Kitty and Jean I was one of the smartest teenagers in the institute!

My parents knew that,

And they still sent me to that hell-hole!

The adults treated me like a slug,

A bug,

An annoying little pest they only had to deal with because they're getting paid to.

I was treated as an outcast from my peers and no one even knew my name.

The teachers always asked me the same questions over and over again and again…

"_Mutants are monsters to be feared. Do you fear mutants?"_

"_Mutants are vile creatures. Do you hate mutants?"_

"_Mutants deserve to die. Should you kill mutants?"_…

And every time I gave those same bastards the same answer.

Shut.

The.

Hell.

Up.

We were people,

We were human!

We were the children of regular sentient Homo sapiens,

We were children who at a tender age,

Were trained to either kill or be killed,

Defend or attack,

Learn to pretend or face persecution of those who would fear us.

That was a life of the regular mutant,

Not one who studied under Mystique,

Magneto,

Or Prof X,

We were taught how to act around the public eye.

And God damn them for doing this to us!

We're just kids!

And that wasn't the worst of it…

My powers disappeared when I went back to Tokyo,

So I was a normal human being again…

And I hated it!

From all the mistakes and achievements I learned at the institute,

It made me who I was!

Without it…

I'm not Jubilation Lee anymore…

I lost a part of myself…

My parents couldn't have been happier!

My parents didn't understand why I was so gloomy and brooding all the time.

They couldn't understand that!

I lost something that had made me special,

Unique,

Part of something bigger,

And POWERFUL.

My powers were more than just the power to create multi-colored mini explosions,

I could heat something up,

Burn people,

And send them into a massive seizure fest.

I could dazzle the foes into a trap,

Create a distraction,

Dear god I could kill a person if I aimed right into any hole in their pathetic bodies!

…

This is why…

THIS is why powers were taken away…

I know it is!

Pathetic?

Hole?

What am I thinking?

I…

Do I really want my powers back if I think humans are no better than how they treat us?

I love my powers,

They make me feel special and complete,

But I refuse to have them back if I think like a Brotherhood wannabe!

And then I shot my biggest firework into the sky,

Reveling in the sparkles and crackles that I made.

The colors were so beautiful…

Green,

Red,

Yellow,

Blue,

Purple,

White,

Orange,

The whole nine yards!

And that was when I ran away.

I…

'Borrowed' some money from an ATM around the block from the alley I hid in for months.

I heard from the underground Mutant hideout in Tokyo that something was going down in Egypt,

Something big.

And when I saw his face on t.v when they were trying to arrest them,

I understood.

I would've been a nuisance to them if I left Japan to stay with them.

I needed to buy some time,

And then leave.

I saw his face filled with sadness,

Sorrow,

Horrible memories…

I felt bad for him.

For all of them.

…

…

But not enough to make me forget that Bobby froze my tongue to my luggage.

~Oo0oOo0oO~

Owari

Middi: I had this fic going for a while, before my exams at the end of January, but I wasn't finished until like, today. Hehehe….*sweatdrop* But ya, my exams are coming up, and I'm sure that the school screwed up my courses for next year cause I wanted to change one course and I still don't see the change. -_-…

Middi: So ya, hope ya all liked it, this isn't one of my best ones to say the least. I'll come up with more so if ya wanna send in a request I'm all ears!

*Kami- means a God, or Goddess in Japanese.

**Autistic Kids- I have some friends who have mental disabilities and I feel immensely sorry that those people have to feel like that. But unfortunetly, they aren't the only ones.

Kids all around the world get bullied for one reason or another, I've gotten bullied before as well, really bullied, so I understand their pain, to an extent. I hate any kind of hate, especially racial or being bullied for having a different sexuality, two of my friends are gay and pansexual, so I get the comments a lot.

Middi: Sorry bout spouting my being bullied rant upon you all.


	8. A Woman's Sacrifice

**A Woman's Sacrifice**

Middi…It's all lonely here…*starts singing that high chipmunk song about loneliness*

Bookie: Middi?... Are you PMSing again?

Middi: NO I AM NOT! *proceeds to eat a large tub of ice cream, laugh at horrifying movies and be terrified of movies like the Little Mermaid*

Bookie: O.O Holy Crap! It's worse than I thought it was! Middi HATES scary movies, and the Little Mermaid is one of her fave movies! …. Is that mint chip?

Middi: Yush! ( Yes! )

Bookie: This Middi is an imposter! *Picks me up by my shirt* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MIDDI?

Middi: Uhhhhh… Can I take a rain check on that? I need to introduce the story here Bookie.

Bookie: Whateves. Yo look Middi and Symphy, who is currently on holidays (Lucky little bitch!) *pouts* do not own X-men and never will. This is not currently Evolution but Wolverine and the X-men-ish cause Emma needs a chapter!

~Oo0oOo0oOo0oO~

I'm finally at peace.

Or **in **pieces if you want to be specific.

I can hear Jean and Scott,

Her weeping and he cooing her.

I know Jean looked at me in hatred and fear,

But Scott was a friend,

A dear friend.

We fought together,

Lost together,

And knew what true betrayal and loss was like…

At first I was in it for the perks,

Finding Professor Xavier and get an instant spot on the team,

Unfortunately Logan was too sharp for that.

But in the end,

He let redeem myself,

He let me find peace once again…

And I thank him for that.

He gave me his trust,

Albeit a short while,

He allowed himself to trust a known traitor…

That Wolverine was a slick bastard.

But…

As long as I can still be alive…

I'll have to thank him.

The phoenix that Jean had been keeping inside herself for all of her life was gone now.

I had released it into the atmosphere when it had collided with my armored form.

It had caused my shell to break,

But I was happy about that.

He had let me redeem myself.

Maybe I'm not going to go to hell like I imagined that I would…

Or maybe I will.

Ya never know…

If I could do it all again though…

I would have made sure that Jean's phoenix was properly removed from her body before the accident at the manor.

That way no one would have gotten involved…

I would never have met Scott…

And I wouldn't have had the professor locked in a twenty year coma.

I don't understand why I would though…

I was made to be a traitor.

But that was before Scott.

He made me feel different,

And Wolverine was kind enough to give me a proper chance.

Maybe I don't deserve to burn…

Until I stop seeing them together though,

I'll make them think it was a holy sacrifice.


	9. I AM BACK!

I'M BACK BICHIES!

I have AMAZING news for everyone here!

Guess what?

….

….

….

I HAVE MY FANFICTION FILES BACK! And that means I can write my stories again without resorting to writing from scratch! I'm so pumped! I have my drama night coming up, and I did want to go to Anime North this year, but eh, too bad.

But I can finally start reposting my stories up! I am really happy you guys stuck up with most of my crap for so long, I really appreciate it!

Unfortunately, the Court date is still a month away, from May, but I feel so much better now I can write my stories again!

I love you all sooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO much!

MidnightSymphony01

P.S Imma being lazy so this is all the note you get for a while mkay?


End file.
